My Unlucky Rainy Alleyway Encounter
by MildlyInsane
Summary: JD gets beaten up by an angry patient, and an unlikely person helps him out... That would be the Janitor... This is my first Scrubs fanfiction, so be nice to me, por favor. Please review also. Dr. Cox, Janitor, and JD all have fairly large roles in this.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I own the DVDs though._**

**_xxxxxx_**

JD walked down the hall and out of Sacred Heart, after a very long shift. It was raining. In fact, it was pouring, one might say. JD, however, had no umbrella. He was so tired from his shift, that he didn't even care. He would just get wet. It wasn't too cold out, and the rain actually felt somewhat refreshing. He walked across the parking lot, but before he was half way to his car he heard someone in the ally-way.

"Hey!" a tall man yelled to him, "hey you! Doctor. Could you come here?"

JD tilted his head in confusion and looked around himself. Was the man talking to him? "Me?" he yelled through the rain at the man.

"Yeah!" the man yelled back, "I need medical assistance!"

_Hmmmmm, _JD thought, _it's odd that this man would be yelling that he needed "medical assistance." Especially when he was right next to a hospital..._ It was his job to help people, so he felt obligated to see what the man needed.

JD walked across the parking lot, as the rain continued to pound down on him. He walked up the the tall man who was, like JD, soaking wet.

"Why don't you come inside the hospital, and we can help you, sir," JD said to the man, "You can walk right? You can explain what's wrong inside, so we don't have to stay out here in the rain..."

"Well..." the man hesitated, causing JD to take a step closer to him, "I would, but I need to stay out here..."

"What do you mean?" JD asked, looking up at the man's face.

The man simply smiled back at him and then quickly grabbed JD by his upper arms and pulled him into the ally.

JD winced, as the man's grip was very tight, "Hey!" he protested, "what are you doing?"

The man didn't answer. He just dragged JD further into the alley.

"Stop that!" JD complained, trying to pull away from the man's grasp, "What do you want?"

The man slammed JD roughly against the wall of the alley, "The doctors in THIS hospital told me I have lung cancer, and that it is too far along to save me!" he yelled, "I'm going to die... and I am pissed!"

JD looked worriedly up into the man's eyes. How was it his fault that his man had cancer? "Look," JD pleaded, "I'm sorry about your cancer, but the doctors in Sacred Heart, including myself, will do whatever we can for you. Okay? Will you just let go of me? We can go inside and see what we can do..."

"No!" the man yelled as the rain continued to pour down from the sky, loudly hitting the pavement and surrounding buildings, "I've talked to them already. There is nothing they can do. I just want to beat the hell out of someone..."

JD looked very uneasily at the man, and tried again to pull away from him, causing the man to tighten his grip.

JD laughed uneasily, "Well, I, uh, have to go..." he said, trying to get the man to let go of him. He struggled again, but this time the man was tired of him trying to get away. He punched JD hard in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees, gasping for breath.

JD tried to stand, but the man punched him again. JD fell to the ground, breathing heavily, "Stop!" he winced, but the man was angry, and wanted to beat someone up, and nothing JD said was going to stop him from doing so. JD felt a sharp pain in his ribs as the tall man kicked him hard. JD again tried to stand, clutching his sore ribs, and panting. The man advanced, and JD backed further down the alley.

"I didn't do anything to you!" JD pleaded, "Just leave me alone... If you just let me go, I won't report you to the cops... I'll just forget this ever happened, okay? Just let me go..."

The man did not even say anything; he just corned JD and hit him, knocking him to the ground. JD lay on the ground, breathing heavily. He knew that he needed to try to fight back. He pulled himself to his feet, but he leaned on the wall, as he was in much pain. He continued to breath hard, but swung at the larger man, hitting him in the face, but apparently not hard enough. He felt another sharp pain to his ribs as the man punched him again, and then kicked him as he lay on the ground. JD didn't stand a chance against this man. He curled himself into a ball, and covered his face with his arms as the man kicked him.

After a minute or so, but what seemed like hours of abuse, the man ran off. JD peeked out from behind his own hands. The man was nowhere in sight. JD crawled on the ground and leaned against the wall. He knew he should get into the hospital. He suspected that his arm hand been broken and he might even have some broken ribs. He was in too much pain though. He was far into the alley, and didn't think he could make it to the hospital entrance.

So he leaned against the wall as the rain continued to drench him. He closed his eyes and shivered. Then he noticed that he was having trouble breathing. That could mean that one of his ribs had punctured his lung when the man had kicked him. JD was beginning to panic. He gasped for air while his body continued to tremble.

JD, with his eyes still closed, jumped in fright as he felt someone's hands on his shoulders. He quickly opened his eyes to see the Janitor kneeling down in front of him. JD began to squirm, trying to get away from the Janitor, "Get away from me," JD gasped.

"Hey," the Janitor said, with a look on his face that almost looked worried, "What happened to you?"

JD continued to breath heavily, and continued also to try to get away from the janitor, "You know what happened to me. You probably sent that guy to beat me up," he accused, "Just leave me alone, please." he urged.

"Aw, come on," the janitor said, "you know that I wouldn't do that. I'd never actually send someone to beat you up. You look awful. Come on. I think you need to let one of the doctors inside look at you, okay? I'll help you walk alright?"

"No!" JD yelled at him, still shaking, and having a difficult time breathing, "Just... leave me alone."

"Come on, Scooter," the janitor urged, "I think you're hurt pretty bad. Will you just come on?" he said, pulling JD to his feet, "If you won't come willingly, I'll make you."

JD tried to pull away from the janitor but it hurt his entire body to struggle, so he let the janitor drag him along. After a few seconds, however, JD had passed out from a mixture of pain and not being able to breath.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Ahhh!! What will happen next, I wonder..._**

**_Please leave me a review. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I like to thank each of my reviewers when I have any, so, Thank you to Shrink To Be, spartan08, Witty-Kate, and JDElliotForever, for your kind reviews of my previous chapter. Thank you also to any of my readers who for some reason did not leave a review. Seriously, you don't have to review if you don't want to, but I'll tell you what... Reviews sure do bring a smile to my face. :)_**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

When JD awoke he was laying in a hospital bed. His entire body was sore. He looked down, to see that he was dressed in a hospital gown. He was finding it easier to breathe now, and for that he was grateful. He slowly breathed in, feeling a slight pain when doing so, but nothing nearly as painful as previously. He decided that he must have been given morphine. His right arm was in a cast, as it had indeed been broken from one of the strong kicks he received from his assailant.

JD suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of stress. Having someone beat you up in an alley was kind of a stressful occurrence. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. It was then that he heard a familiar voice, "Hey, you're awake," he heard Dr. Cox say. This made him feel even more stressed. Dr. Cox would surely make fun of him.

JD opened his eyes, reluctantly, and looked up at Dr. Cox who was by now standing right next to his bed. JD didn't say anything. He didn't know for sure what he should say. After a moment of silence Dr. Cox spoke again, "So, uh, what happened to you, Belle?"

JD frowned. Even when he got beaten up Dr. Cox was still belittling him by calling him girls' names.

"What do you think happened to me?" he said, with sarcasm and anger in his voice, "some guy beat me up. You know you don't always have to be like that. Just because I got beaten up doesn't mean I'm a girl."

"Listen, JD," Dr. Cox said, leaning closer to him and talking more quietly, and with a more serious tone in his voice than before, "the janitor brought you in... and well, I know that guy doesn't seem to like you..." Dr. Cox sighed, "did he do this to you? I'm all for him joking around and picking on you, but I won't stand for him to actually beat you up like this."

"He didn't do it," JD answered, "Some guy said he was diagnosed with cancer and he was angry... and just wanted to beat someone up. I didn't recognize him."

"Well, Newbie," Dr. Cox continued, "if the janitor did this to you, you don't have to lie. Even if he threatened you... We can have him fired."

JD looked up to the right, thinking. _This would be a perfect excuse to get him fired... and he might have actually been involved..._ JD knew that he could use this as the perfect excuse to get rid of the janitor, but he also knew that the janitor would never go so far as to have someone beat him up like that. The game he and the janitor played was more like extreme sibling rivalry.

JD shook his head, "No," he answered, "the janitor wouldn't go that far... I'm sure he wasn't involved."

"Okay then," Dr. Cox said, seemingly satisfied with JD's answer, "Oh, and Jasmine, I should probably tell you the extent of your injuries... Your arm is broken, if you didn't notice. The broken one is the one in the cast," he said, sarcastically, "and that's about it really. You've got quite a few nice dark bruises, but nothing else is broken. You'll be fine, but you really do have some pretty nasty bruises... I'd say you should be careful who you piss off in the future, hm?"

JD frowned again, "But I didn't do anything to the guy!" he protested.

"Well, anyway, you might just want to take it easy for a few days. I'm sure it would be a bitch to try to walk. Whoever did this to you must have been pissed," Dr. Cox said, leaving the room.

* * *

Dr. Cox stormed through the halls of Sacred Heart. No one dared confront him, as it was clear that he was angry. He continued walking until he spotted the janitor. He walked up to the taller man and pushed him into an empty patient room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell did you do?" Dr. Cox yelled, accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" the janitor responded.

"JD said you aren't the one who beat him up, but I think he's lying. What, did you threaten him? Tell him not to tell anyone?" Cox accused, angrily, "I don't have a problem with the little game you two play, but this has gone too far. Sure, the kid is annoying, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did out there."

"Hey!" the janitor yelled back, "I didn't do it. I saw some guy run out from the alley, so I looked back there and I saw the kid laying there."

"Did you hire some guy to beat him up?" Dr. Cox said, with anger in his voice, "Wait until he was walking all alone out in the pouring rain and then pose as a patient to get him to come into the alley on his own?"

"Of course not!" the janitor urged, "you and I both know that I wouldn't do that... You know how our game works."

"You better hope I don't find out you were involved," Dr. Cox growled, leaving the room.

* * *

JD sighed as he laid in the hospital bed. Turk was in a very long and complicated surgery, so he probably hadn't even heard yet what had happened to JD. Elliot and Carla had the day off, and surely no one thought it was necessary to call them. JD was somewhat relieved that everyone was leaving him alone. Too many worried visitors could get to be very annoying. He closed his eyes. He sure did hope they'd catch the guy who beat him up. Surely the man was just wanting this to be a one-time thing... Surely he wouldn't stalk JD and beat him up again... would he?

JD was pulled out of his frightening thoughts, and gasped as he heard the door to his room open. He had been wondering if the man who had assaulted him would come back. Therefore, this was a very inopportune moment for someone to come into his room. He opened his eyes and looked toward the door where the janitor stood.

"What are you doing here?" JD asked, able to keep the nervousness out of his voice, as he sat up in his bed.

"Just checking on you," the janitor said, and then looked upset, "you don't think I was involved with this whole thing, do you?"

JD looked up at the janitor who had walked closer and now seemed like a giant towering over him. JD didn't think that the janitor was involved, but he couldn't say for sure. However, he wasn't about to get the janitor angry with him, as the room's door was closed, JD was laying in a bed with a broken arm, and the tall janitor could probably kill him if he wanted to.

"Uh..." JD began, "No... I saw the guy... It wasn't you."

"Yeah, but you don't think I sent him to attack you, right?" the janitor asked.

JD tilted his head and looked that the janitor. The usually frightening man actually looked emotionally hurt. Had JD hurt his feelings when he had accused him of sending the man who attacked him in the alley?

JD sighed, "I really don't think you had anything to do with it," he said honestly, "You and I aren't exactly best friends, but I'd like to think that you wouldn't ever do anything that mean," he said, half honestly, and half in hopes that if the janitor had sent the man to beat him up that he would feel guilty and not do anything similar ever again.

"Well, good then," the janitor told him, patting him lightly on his shoulder, in a friendly manner.

JD suppressed a wince as the light pat on his shoulder just so happened to fall on a very nasty bruise that he had under the hospital gown. He also felt uncomfortable to have the janitor so close to him.

The janitor narrowed his eyes, noticing that JD seemed to be afraid of him, "Hey," he said, looking disappointed, "I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Okay then," JD said trying to keep worry out of his voice, "Uh... you don't have to..." he said after a pause.

The janitor sighed, "Well," he said, patting JD's bruised shoulder again, "I guess I'll go now."

"Alright," JD agreed, "See ya then..."

"Yeah," the janitor said, "See ya." The janitor walked out of JD's room and JD released the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Was the janitor really trying to be nice to him? That man sure was conniving and sneaky... Either the janitor was actually trying to be friendly... or he knew that JD's arm was bruised and he patted it there on purpose, because he knew it would hurt him... He even did it twice... JD leaned forward and looked out into the hallway. The janitor stood there, leaning against the wall, with a mop propped up against the wall beside him, so he could appear to be working if any certain people walked by.

The janitor saw JD and smiled at him and waved. JD nervously smiled back. He sighed and leaned back in the bed. The janitor acting so friendly was scaring him even more than when he acted mean...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave me a review. I'd appreciate it. Should I write another chapter? Or just leave it at this?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'll begin by saying a quick thank you to CheetahLiv, Shrink To Be, spartan08, MayukoSon,and Bells of Tomorrow, who left reviews for my previous chapter. I thought about not writing another chapter, but a few of my reviewers seemed to want to read more, so I've written another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. :) Thank you also to all of my readers who did not review. I know you are out there, and I am still glad you are reading, even if you neglect to review. :)_**

**_Anyway, here it is, the next, but not final, chapter of my story. Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

JD slept unpeacefully in the hospital bed, while horrifying dreams plagued his slumber:

_He was laying in the hospital bed, trying to sleep, but could not, when he heard the door to his room creak open slowly. He looked to the door, and standing there was the man who had attacked him._

_"I cannot take a chance of you telling the cops," the man said to JD, taking a gun from his coat, and pointing it at JD._

_"No!" JD pleaded, "I won't__ tell the cops! I promise!"_

_The man simply shook his head and pulled the trigger._

JD's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily, and noticed that doing so was causing his bruised ribs to ache. Therefore, he tried to calm down his breathing. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Would the man come back to finish the job? JD wondered. He jumped, startled, and opened his eyes when he heard the door opening. He held is breath, not knowing who was entering the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his visitor was merely Dr. Cox.

"Um, hi," JD greeted his mentor.

"Hey," Dr. Cox said, sitting down in a chair near JD's bed, "You feeling better today?" he asked.

JD narrowed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought. Was it already the next day? How long had he been asleep? JD stared off at nothing in particular, looking quite puzzled.

Dr. Cox also looked confused at JD's reaction to his question, "Uh, hey, Ariel. Over here. I said, are you feeling better today?"

JD looked back at Cox, "Yeah. I guess so, a little. A little better."

"Ah, good," Dr. Cox said smiling at JD. His smile seemed more sarcastic than kind, however, "Cause, Aurora, have we got a fun surprise for you."

JD continued to stare at Dr. Cox who was looking slightly aggravated.

"You need to talk to the cops about the guy who attacked you," Dr. Cox told him simply.

"I don't think I want to," JD told him, "just forget about it. I'm sure he won't do it again... He's dying of cancer anyway."

"Uh, are ya serious there, Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked, standing up from the chair that he was sitting in, "you aren't going to try to get this guy in trouble? Because he's already dying, hm? This guy beat the hell out of you in an alley, and you just want to give him a break, because he's got enough on his plate already, right?"

JD sighed. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but what if the guy got angry with him for telling the cops? What if, like in his dream, the guy came back and beat him up more, or even killed him? "I just..." JD began, not making eye contact with Cox, "Well, maybe... if we just forget about it..."

Dr. Cox exhaled angrily, interrupting JD, "Newbie, did this guy threaten you, or what?" he asked, "because when someone tells you not to tell the cops, that is usually a good indication that you need to tell them."

"No," JD answered truthfully, "I just don't want to think about it any more..."

Dr. Cox walked up to the bed and put his hands lightly on JD's shoulders, "If the janitor did this to you, you can tell me. I know you're afraid of him, but if you just tell me and the cops, we can make sure that he doesn't do anything like this again."

JD frowned, "It really wasn't the janitor. I already told you that."

Dr. Cox started walking toward the door, "Well, Alice, the offer still stands. If you decide to talk to the cops, just let me know. They cannot make you talk to them, but I think it would be best if you did," he told JD as he left the room.

JD sat alone in his room for an hour or so. He knew he'd have felt like death if not for the morphine drip he had been given. He looked out into the hall and saw that the janitor was standing next to his door. This made him extremely nervous.

* * *

Apparently Dr. Cox had also noticed the janitor had been hanging around JD's room. He walked up to the janitor and looked angrily at him, "What the hell are you doing?" Dr. Cox questioned.

"Just hanging out," the janitor responded, "like I always do..."

"Listen up," Dr. Cox said to the janitor, as he closed JD's door when he noticed that the younger man was curiously watching them from his bed, "I know that you say that you had nothing to do with what happened to JD, and I know that he is denying that you were involved. At this point, it doesn't really matter... The fact of the matter is, the kid is scared of you, and whether you beat him up or not, I don't want you hanging around his room, alright?"

The janitor looked hurt, "Fine," he said, leaving the mop he had propped up against the wall, and walking away. Dr. Cox sighed and walked in the other direction.

* * *

The janitor was quite frustrated. He loved teasing JD. The kid was the closest thing he had to an actual friend; he would never hurt him that badly. It made him aggravated that everyone was blaming him. Sure, he would trip JD, push him around a little, purposely make the floor wet so he would slip and fall, and all sorts of little things like that, but he couldn't believe that everyone thought that he would actually attack JD in an alley, breaking his bones and bruising him up so badly that he needed to stay in bed with morphine.

The janitor had listened to the conversations JD had with Cox. He knew that the man who attacked JD would have a file at the hospital. He knew the man had been diagnosed with some form of cancer, and he knew what he looked like, since he saw him run off right before he found JD lying in the alley.

He had keys to every room in the hospital. He had the means to find out the name of whomever had beaten up JD, and he was determined to find out who it was. If he could turn the man in to the cops, Cox would stop bothering him. The janitor liked people to be afraid of him, but he didn't want anyone thinking that he actually would do something that horrible to JD. As it was, he found that many of the employees at Sacred Heart found it amusing when he bullied JD. No one found it amusing when they thought that he had been responsible for JD's current condition.

Before finding information on JD's assaliant, he first decided to go talk with him. Perhaps he could tell him something that would make his search quicker and easier. He walked down the hallway, making sure Dr. Cox was nowhere in sight, and went to JD's room.

* * *

JD had his eyes closed, trying to sleep, but finding it impossible. He wasn't tired. He had slept already for hours, but he didn't have anything else to do. He could try going for a walk though... He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, slowly swinging his legs over the edge. When his feet hit the ground and he stood, he immediately regretted it. His legs ached, his ribs ached, and upon standing he noticed he had a horrible head ache.

While he was standing, his door opened, and the janitor came inside, closing the door behind him. JD's eyes widened, as he took a step backwards, bumping into the bed, "What do you want?" JD asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you about the guy who attacked you," the janitor said to him, "Tell me anything that would help me find him. Like his name, maybe or anything that might tell me where to find his file in the hospital records."

JD sat back down on the bed, but did not lay down. He stayed sitting up straight. Having the janitor in his room made him uneasy, "Why are you trying to find him?" JD said, his voice quiet.

"So I can turn him in to the cops," the janitor said, "Dr. Cox thinks I did this to you, and I'm getting tired of it." he said, walking towards JD, who was looking more and more nervous by the second, "So just tell me anything he said to you that might help me find out who he is. I mean, I could look through all of the files, and investigate each one until I find him, but there is surely a better, faster way."

"Well, I don't know..." JD said, shrinking back, "He didn't say much... He just said he was mad because he had lung cancer, and it was terminal... and he said he just wanted to beat someone up... that's all he said," JD hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about what happened, but somehow he was afraid of what the janitor would do if he refused to answer his questions.

"So he has untreatable lung cancer?" the janitor asked.

JD nodded, "yeah," he said, not taking his eyes off the janitor who looked down at him.

"Great," the janitor said, again patting JD's bruised shoulder.

This time, however, JD flinched away. The janitor looked slightly upset.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Just don't touch my arm there. I have a huge bruise there," JD said, instantly regretting his words. He assumed that the janitor would probably purposely do it now that he knew it caused JD pain, "seriously," JD pleaded.

"Alright," the janitor told him as he turned toward the door. He turned back to JD, "and thanks for the info. I'll be able to catch him now," he said, walking back into the hall way.

JD kept his eyes on the janitor until he was out of the room and had closed the door. This had been the scariest two days of his life. JD was unsure whether he had been more scared when the guy in the alley attacked him, or if he was more scared now that the janitor was acting like this. What would the janitor do when he found the man who had attacked JD? The janitor could be extremely irrational and frightening. JD shuddered. He shouldn't have told the janitor anything. But the tall man's frightening countenance had put him in a sort of trance. He hadn't even thought about his options.

JD painfully moved back into a laying position on the hospital bed. He didn't know what the janitor would do... He might just make the man angry. The man could come back and kill him, just like he dreamed. JD shivered again, and stressfully breathed in and then out. He hoped the janitor wouldn't do anything too crazy...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Fantastic. I'll write more. I promise. I do have a lot with universary going on right now. I've got final exams next week, and papers due, so I might not update too soon. I anticipate at least one more chapter, but probably more. I'm not sure where I am going with this, completely, as I just make it up as I go. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me a review. I would appreciate it. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Good day. First off, thank you Bells of Tomorrow, ChaoticPython, spartan08, Kati J_, _CheetahLiv, Shrink To Be, Don'tCallMeBones, and crazy4lyf, for your kind reviews of my previous chapter... There must be a lot of Scrubs fans on this site, as I've never gotten so many reviews on my stories under different categories. :)_**

**_I finished my two papers, so I went ahead and wrote up another chapter for you guys. It is a little longer than the others, but I couldn't stop myself... Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

After a few hours of sitting, doing nothing, and being extremely bored, JD finally managed to fall asleep again. He wasn't really very tired, but it hurt to move, and there was really nothing to do except sleep.

When he woke up it was dark outside, and it was raining heavily again. He knew that it would be painful to try to stand and walk, but he also knew that the longer he stayed in bed, the harder it would be to start walking around again. Therefore, he decided to take a little walk around his room. He slowly stood, and walked very carefully across the room and looked out the window into the dark, rainy night.

His room was on the third floor, so he looked down at the cars parked in the parking lot. Dr. Cox's car was there, along with some others. That meant that Dr. Cox was working tonight, and JD was glad for it. Hopefully his mentor would visit him sometime, as he was incredibly bored. He continued to look out the window. The janitor's van was also parked in the lot. It's headlights were turned on, and shining brightly through the pouring rain. JD kept his eye on the janitor's van, but it didn't move. _Was the janitor even out there? Perhaps he had left his headlights on by accident..._ JD thought.

He watched the stationary vehicle for a few more minutes, but it still did not show any sign of the janitor being inside. JD decided that he should go out and see if the janitor was there, and if he wasn't, he could turn the van's lights off for him. After all, though the janitor was scary beyond reason, he seemed to have been being nice to JD lately, and it was the least JD could do to return the favour.

Though JD's limbs felt stiff from lack of movement over the past 24 hours, his morphine drip was masking most of the pain that would have otherwise prevented him from walking. He slowly, dragging the morphine drip along with him, walked out into the hallway and made his way toward the elevator. It didn't take long, as the elevator was near his room. Nevertheless, JD felt unusually exhausted when he reached it. He stood near the elevator and waited a minute to catch his breath and then pressed the "down" button.

Within a few seconds the door opened and JD went inside pressing the button that would take the elevator to the ground floor. However, before the elevator made it that far, it stopped on the second floor. When the elevator door opened, Dr. Cox stood on the other side, looking aggravated when he saw JD.

"What are ya doing, Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked him, "Shouldn't you be upstairs in bed, getting your beauty sleep?"

"I'm just taking a little walk," JD lied, not wanting to tell Dr. Cox that he was looking for the janitor. He had noticed that Dr. Cox was very angry with the janitor, and he knew that his mentor would be angry to know that JD was trying to do him a favour.

"You're talking a walk in an elevator?" Dr. Cox asked, raising his eyebrows.

JD looked down for a moment and then back up into Dr. Cox's eyes, "Yeah," he said simply, "To get to a different floor..."

"Are ya sure you're feeling well enough to be doing that, Mulan?" Dr. Cox asked

"I'm fine," JD protested.

"Alright," Dr. Cox said as the elevator door opened, "just don't tire yourself out too much," he advised, "It might be fun getting away from your room, but it could prove to be a re-heal bitch getting back."

"I can handle it," JD said, walking in the opposite direction as Cox. He walked toward the exit and out into the parking lot.

He had forgotten that it was raining, and he still didn't have an umbrella, but he began to walk across the parking lot towards the janitor's van anyway. He wouldn't be out there for very long; just long enough to turn off the van's lights. Being outside in the rain and darkness, in roughly the same place where he was attacked just the previous day was making him feel a little bit uneasy.

Each time he heard any sort of small noise he was startled, and would turn around and squint into the darkness, but he saw nothing unusual. In fact, it seemed that there was no one at all in the parking lot. Only cars, and the janitor's van with it's brights turned on.

When he was almost up to the van, he heard what he thought was footsteps behind him. He spun around a bit too quickly, causing his ribs to burn with an intense pain. He gasped at his own error and the pain it had caused, "Janitor?" he winced, but there was no one there. JD was beginning to regret having come out here all alone. He should have told Dr. Cox to come with him. But then he would have only proven Dr. Cox right. It really was going to be a difficult trip back up to his room.

He walked up to the van and peered into the window, but no one was sitting in the driver's seat, or the passenger seat. JD looked around the parking lot again._ Why would the janitor leave his van with the lights on like that? Surely he would have noticed..._

"Janitor?" JD yelled, "are you out here?"

There came no answer, so JD pulled the van's door open, and with much difficulty, climbed up into the seat. He searched for the switch to turn the headlights off. As soon as the found it, and turned off the lights, he gasped as someone from the back seat reached up and grabbed his wrist.

JD turned to see who had grabbed him. At first he didn't believe his eyes. He blinked and stared into the darkness, barely making out the facial features of the man who had beaten him up in the alley the previous day. JD pulled his arm away and stumbled out of the van, tripping and falling on his hands and knees in the process, and wincing at the pain that shot through his body as a result.

Instantly the man had crawled into the driver's seat and had followed JD, more gracefully, out of the van.

JD didn't even try to get up off of the pavement. He was extremely frightened, and was feeling a lot more pain than previously. The morphine drip had been pulled out of his hand when he fell out of the van, and had fallen over in the parking lot.

"What do you want?" JD asked, his voice clearly showing his fear.

"What the hell?" the man yelled at him, "You tattled on me? To a janitor?"

JD continued to look up at the man who stood over him. He gasped as the man bent down and dragged JD to his feet. He roughly pushed JD against the side of the van, making him cry out in pain.

"I didn't mean to tell him," JD explained, breathing rapidly, "what were you doing in the back of his van?" he asked, forgetting how scared he was, and noticing that he was suddenly concerned about the safety of the janitor.

"Look at me!" the man yelled at JD, shaking him, "see this bruise on my face? That jerk punched me out, and put me in the back of his van. When I came to, I was in his van, here, at the hospital. I don't know where the hell he went. He's going to get in trouble for this though," the man yelled, shaking JD again, roughly, causing him to wince again, as the morphine was wearing off, and his entire body started to feel all of the injuries that had previously been hidden under the dose of morphine.

"Get in trouble for what?" JD asked, sarcastically, ignoring the fact that a huge angry man had him pinned against the side of a van, and the man just so happened to be the same guy who beat him up horribly and broke his arm just the day before.

"For hitting me," the man explained, "and they could probably get him on kidnapping too."

JD laughed, even though he was in excruciating pain, "You going to talk to the cops?" he asked, still breathing irregularly, "won't that kind of get you in trouble too?" JD didn't know why he was provoking the man, but he couldn't stop, "you go ahead though. Go tell on him."

The man scowled at JD and hit him hard, knocking him back on the ground, "No, I won't go to the cops," he said, "but this isn't over."

The man ran off into the darkness, leaving JD laying on the ground, for the second time. JD breathed in and out, slowly. He crawled over to the morphine drip which lay on the ground nearby. He painfully forced himself to stand and then went over and closed the door of the janitor's van, so the battery wouldn't die, and because it was raining still, getting the driver's seat wet.

He sighed and looked at how far the entrance to the hospital seemed to be. He then looked down at the morphine drip. Perhaps he could put it back in... it was all dirty though, and he knew he shouldn't risk it. He sighed and limped toward the hospital, dragging the muddy morphine drip along with him. When he was almost there, he screamed as he, again, felt someone grab his wrist. He painfully spun around, shaking off whomever had grabbed him, "Get off of me!" he yelled, before he could see who was behind him.

When he could see who had approached him, he learned that it was the janitor, "What are you doing out here?" the janitor asked, looking him up and down, and looking quite confused.

"That guy," JD began, breathing rapidly and painfully, "the one you had in the back of your van... He ran off. You're going to need to find him again."

The janitor spun around looking in the direction of his van, "which way did he go?" he asked.

JD simply pointed in the direction in which the man had run off.

"Where did you go anyway?" JD asked, leaning against the Sacred Heart building and looking up at the janitor.

"I had to go get some supplies," the janitor answered, looking off in the direction that JD had pointed to.

JD looked at the janitor, with a look of confusion on his face. _Supplies? What was the janitor going to do?_ JD wondered. He thought it would be best not to ask though.

The janitor wanted to run off and search for the man. He couldn't have gotten far, but he hesitated, looking at JD who was leaning heavily against the wall, and was breathing very rapidly. The young doctor had a look in his eyes that indicated that he was completely frightened, and in a lot of pain.

"Did that guy beat you up again?" the janitor asked angrily, "why were you even out here?"

"I was going to turn off your lights. I thought you left them on by mistake," JD said, with nervousness and pain in his voice, "I didn't know you had a crazy man in the back of your van..."

The janitor sighed, "Are you going to be able to make it back inside?" he asked, looking down at JD, who was slowly sliding further down the wall as they spoke.

JD, after a moment of silence, was now sitting on the ground, but still leaning against the wall, "I'm just going to sit here for a minute," he told the janitor, who looked down at him with a concerned look.

The janitor knelt down next to JD and looked at him, as JD nervously leaned further against the wall, "I think you need to get inside," the janitor suggested.

JD sighed, "I guess so," he said, trying to pull himself up from his sitting position, but finding that his ribs hurt horribly when he tried to stand. The janitor stood, and held his hand out to JD, as JD looked skeptically at it.

"Come on," the janitor said, "I'll help you up."

JD continued to look skeptical, and shook his head, "No way," he argued, "you already did this trick. I'm not falling for it again. You're going to pull me up half way and then let go. Don't think I forgot about the last time."

The janitor sighed, and quickly reached out and grabbed JD's hand, as the doctor gasped. The janitor quickly pulled him to his feet. He held onto JD's arm as they slowly made their way back into the hospital. A few times within their short trip, JD seemed to try to pull away from the janitor, but he kept ahold of the younger man's arm, as during the times when JD was not trying to get away from him, the janitor could tell that he was leaning against the janitor's grasp for support.

Dr. Cox would surely blame him for all of this, but hopefully JD would be able to convince him otherwise. Anyway, the janitor knew the man's name now, and he would definitely stop at nothing to find him again.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Ha ha... Dr. Cox sure knows his Disney Princesses... (If you haven't noticed, all of the girls names he's been calling JD are Disney Princesses... I don't have a problem...) _**

**_It was a bit longer than usual, but hopefully I didn't bore you too much. :) I hope you liked it. Please feel free to leave me a review, and I'll try to update soon. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bells of Tomorrow,__ Shrink To Be, Kati J, crazy4lyf, wolfbane17, and spartan08: Thank you for your reviews of the previous chapter._**

**_xxxxxx_**

Once they were back inside Sacred Heart, the janitor found a nearby vacant wheel chair, and pulled it up for JD.

JD sat down in the wheel chair and looked up at the janitor, "Thank you," he said to the taller man, "I can make it from here. I'll just wheel myself to the elevator..."

The janitor looked skeptically down at JD, "One of your arms is broken," he noted, "How are you going to wheel the chair all the way down the hallway when you have a broken arm?"

JD sighed and attempted to wheel the chair with only his un-broken arm, wheeling only the left wheel. The chair spun around, hitting the janitor's legs, "I'm sorry!" JD quickly said, wincing and looking quite frightened up at the janitor, "I didn't mean to hit you!"

The janitor noticed that JD looked absolutely terrified. Ordinarily he would have loved seeing him look that way. He loved teasing the kid, and making sure that he was always afraid of what the janitor might do. Today, however, the janitor felt guilty seeing that JD was so afraid of him, "Don't worry about it," the janitor said, spinning the chair back around, "I'll wheel you back up to your room."

JD was extremely tense all the way to the elevator, and also throughout the short ride up to the third floor. When the elevator stoped, the janitor wheeled JD's chair out and down the hallway toward his room. Whenever they walked past the stairs, JD gripped the arm rests of the chair and held his breath. The janitor noticed this.

"What's wrong with you now?" the janitor asked.

"Nothing," JD said, his voice shaky.

"Come on; just tell me," the janitor urged.

"I was just thinking..." JD began, "I thought you might push the wheel chair down the stairs..."

The janitor stopped pushing the wheel chair. For a moment he forgot that he was being nice to JD for the time being. He turned the wheel chair back toward the stairs, and wheeled it in that direction. Of course he had no intention of actually pushing the chair down the stairs; he just really got a kick out of scaring JD.

"No! Wait!" JD pleaded, trying to stand from the chair, "I shouldn't have said anything..." he said, closing his eyes and waiting for the rough trip down the stairs.

At the most inopportune moment for the sake of the janitor, Dr. Cox walked up behind the him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dr. Cox angrily questioned, pushing the janitor away from JD, and grabbing ahold of the wheel chair himself.

"Aww," the janitor explained, "I was just messing with him. He went downstairs because I left my headlights on, and he needed help getting back up to his room."

Dr. Cox looked down at JD who was soaking wet, had muddy stains on his hospital gown, and had blood welling up from a cut below his eye, "What the hell did you do, Newbie? Go outside and get run over in the parking lot?"

"No," JD answered, "Just listen to me, Dr. Cox, okay? This is the truth. You won't believe me, but I swear I'm telling the truth: I saw that the janitor's lights were on, so I went to turn them off, but the janitor had found the guy who beat me up, and he was in the back of the van. I fell out of the van, and that's why I've got dirt on my clothing. And then the guy hit me too. That's why I'm bleeding. And could you get me a new morphine drip? The one I had, I left outside next to the building. It's all muddy."

Dr. Cox looked shocked, "So, what you're saying here, is that the janitor was riding around with the guy who beat you up?"

"The guy said that the janitor had found him, and had beaten him up, and put him in the back of his van," JD explained, "the janitor wasn't involved. He really was helping me back up to my room."

Dr. Cox looked very angry. He scowled up at the janitor, "I'll take care of him from here," he said, "why don't you go mop something?"

The janitor also looked angry, but he turned and left without a word.

Cox wheeled JD to his room. When he got there he got a new hospital gown for JD, as his was muddy and wet, "Change into that," he instructed, throwing the clean clothing to JD, who did not catch it. Dr. Cox looked aggravated, and walked over, picked up the hospital gown, and handed it to JD, "I'll be right back with a morphine IV." he said, leaving the room.

When he returned, JD was sitting on the hospital bed, looking at the door as Dr. Cox walked through it.

"So..." Dr. Cox began, "you sure you don't want to talk to the cops about this? And seriously, Pocahontas, if the janitor is beating you up, just tell me."

"It's not the janitor," JD said, "and there's no need to talk to the cops about it. I think the janitor is going to take care of it," he said, looking up as though he were thinking.

"Seriously," Dr. Cox argued, "you know that the janitor is insane. Who knows how he might be involved with this? You say you saw the guy who beat you up; it wasn't the janitor. Okay then. But how could you know that the janitor didn't hire him?"

"Dr. Cox," JD persisted, "you and I both know that the janitor is a little off, but we also know that he wouldn't do something like that."

Dr. Cox sighed as he put JD's morphine drip in place, "Could ya do me a favour?" he asked, "How about you stay in your room, kay? No more running out into the parking lot to do favours for the janitor."

JD nodded in compliance.

"Seriously," Dr. Cox ordered, examining the cut under JD's eye, "don't leave this room without telling me first."

"Okay," JD agreed, though he planned that if he really wanted to leave the room, he would just do it. He didn't need Dr. Cox to babysit him.

"Well, this little scratch under your eye isn't very bad at all. You'll be fine," Dr. Cox told him, "my shift is over in an hour, so I'll probably not see you again until tomorrow," he said, walking toward the door.

"Okay," JD said, "See ya then."

"See ya," Cox said, leaving the room.

JD leaned back in the bed, and waited until his boredom caused him to fall asleep.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Eh... This chapter was not very eventful... I'll try to make the next one more exciting. Thank you all for reading. Leave me a review if you don't mind. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

**_cissaw, spartan08, Kati J, crazy4lyf, Shrink To Be, CheetahLiv, and Bells of Tomorrow, thank you for reviewing my previous chapter. And thank you also to all of my other readers... This story has over 1,300 hits, and that just makes me so happy._**

**_This whole time I had a typo in my summary, and no one told me... I fixed it anyway, so don't worry about it. :)_**

**_Furthermore, if you are a fan of Elliot, Turk, Kelso, Carla, and/or any other major character(s) who I have left out completely, I am sorry... I just don't see how any of them would fit in this story... I like them, but they just don't have a place in this story... So sorry for ignoring their existence..._**

**_xxxxxx_**

By the next morning when JD woke up, he was feeling a little bit better. Of course it would take a while for his arm to heal, and his bruised ribs would be sore for quite some time, but compared to the previous day, he felt better. He figured that he could probably even walk around, as long as he took the morphine drip with him. After all, he was able to walk around without much pain on the previous day, so it should be even easier this time.

JD recalled that Dr. Cox had told him not to leave his room, but he didn't really see the harm in it. He wasn't going to go outside, and it was day time anyway. He would just walk around on the third floor, and maybe go down the elevator to another floor, but he would be around all of the other patients and doctors, so there was really no chance of him being in any danger.

He stood from his bed, feeling much better than the previous day. JD walked toward the door and out into the hallway, immediately bumping into Dr. Cox.

"Hey, Esmerelda," Dr. Cox sarcastically began, "Where do ya think you're going?"

"Just walking around," JD responded, "I'm tired of laying in that bed all day. I'm feeling a lot better. I don't need to stay in bed."

"Well," Dr. Cox offered, "if you are feeling so much better, maybe it's time for you to go home, hm? We can just give you some pain pills in place of the morphine."

JD wasn't sure if Dr. Cox was testing him in some way, or if he really did think that JD should be discharged. All he knew was that he was extremely tired of having to stay in that hospital bed for countless hours. At least at home he could order a pizza or something instead of eating the hospital food. And maybe Turk or Carla would be there, so he'd not have to be so lonely.

He wanted to just tell Dr. Cox that he did in fact want to leave the hospital, but he also still had the feeling that this was some sort of a trick, so he tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes, and said, "really?"

"Uh, yeah," Dr. Cox said, "Come on. If you're sure you're ready, I'll drive you home."

JD smiled. Of course he was ready. And as an added bonus, Dr. Cox was going to give him a ride. He loved it when his mentor gave him rides home, or to any other place for that matter, "Yeah. I'm sure," he told him.

"Kay, then," Dr. Cox agreed, taking the IV out of JD's arm. "Go get changed into some scrubs, unless you want to wear that hospital gown, which, you know, wouldn't surprise me. I'll go get you some pain pills, and meet you back up here in five or ten minutes," Dr. Cox told him, as he walked away from JD's room.

* * *

Cox came back a few minutes later. JD was sitting on a chair in the patient room, looking out the window, and he was now dressed in scrubs. Cox looked him over before he walked into the room. He frowned when he saw how many dark bruises covered JD's un-broken arm. He knew that his broken arm also would have many bruises, of course, but they were not visible. Cox hadn't really paid much attention to how awful JD looked until just now. The younger doctor looked exhausted. His skin looked slightly paler than usual, he had bruises all over the visible parts of his skin, and most likely covering the non-visible parts as well, and in his eyes Cox could swear he saw fear.

Cox felt sick. He didn't want to let JD go. He wanted to keep him locked in the patient room until his arm was completely healed and he had no bruises, but he knew he couldn't do that. What he could do though was to stay with JD for a while when he drove him home. He could stay there until Turk returned from his shift. Both Cox and JD knew that the man who had attacked him had not been caught. He could be anywhere, and who knows what he would do. Dr. Cox knew that JD didn't want to stay alone, and he knew that he didn't want JD to stay alone.

JD still hadn't noticed that Dr. Cox had been standing in the door way, "Newbie?" Dr. Cox got his attention, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," JD said, slowly standing up.

Dr. Cox stayed where he was standing and let JD walk over to him. He handed JD the pain pills, and walked to the elevator, slowly, so JD could keep up without trouble.

When they reached the parking lot JD hesitated, "Come on," Dr. Cox said, turning toward JD who had stopped at the door.

JD nodded and walked after Cox. He nervously scanned the parking lot. At first Dr. Cox was aggravated that JD was acting like he was afraid of the parking lot, but then he considered the fact that the younger man had been attacked there twice within the past few days. He had a right to feel a little bit nervous about being there.

Dr. Cox reached his car and opened the passenger door for JD. Ordinarily he wouldn't have fueled JD's girl-like characteristics by treating him so nicely, but the kid's arm _was_ broken after all, so Cox decided it wouldn't hurt to open the door for him.

Dr. Cox closed the door after JD got into the car, and he walked around to the driver's side and got in. He looked over at JD who was looking out the window. When Dr. Cox turned the key, and started the car, JD pushed down the lock on his door. Dr. Cox noticed this, and frowned.

"You don't have to be so paranoid, Newbie," Dr. Cox told him.

"Oh," JD said, not knowing that Dr. Cox had been watching him, "okay then..." he said, hesitating and then pulling the lock back up. He looked back at Dr. Cox and forced himself to smile.

Dr. Cox exhaled a stressful sigh, "you can lock the door if it will make you feel better," he said, as he backed out of the parking space.

"No," JD said, "that's okay. I'm not worried about it..." Dr. Cox could tell that JD was in fact very worried.

"So, uh, the guy who beat you up," Dr. Cox began, "What did he say to you? I mean, he beat you up twice. Does he have something personally against you?"

JD sighed and looked up at Dr. Cox, "I don't even know who he is. I didn't ever see him before. He doesn't like me for some reason though. Last time he said..." JD hesitated, "he said that it wasn't over. I take that to mean he plans on finding me again..."

"You want me to take you to the police station? You can talk to them, and if nothing else they can have some cops look out for the guy or something," Dr. Cox offered.

"No," JD declined, "I'm pretty sure the janitor will find him. He knows his name... He looked him up in the hospital files... I said too much. Don't get the janitor in trouble." JD pleaded.

Dr. Cox ignored JD's plea and changed the subject, "it might be a while before you'll be able to come back to work. There isn't a lot you can do with your arm broken like that, you know."

JD frowned, looking down at his arm, "Yeah. I know."

The two were silent for a moment, and then Dr. Cox spoke, "JD, you need to be more careful."

JD looked up at the older doctor, "What do you mean? More careful about what? Like I could have avoided this? How would I have known that guy was going to attack me?"

"You couldn't have known," Dr. Cox agreed, "but I think you are trusting the janitor too much. He just so happened to be there the first time that guy attacked you, and then he lured you out to the parking lot with his headlights on, because he knows you are too nice for your own good sometimes. He knew you'd want to do him a favour and turn his lights off. Just think about things like that from now on, okay? If you're at home tonight, and you hear someone knocking on your door or something, don't just swing the door open before you know who is there. Don't walk outside all alone at night because someone's headlights are turned on, kay?"

By this point they had made it to JD's apartment building, and they were sitting in the parked car, "I'm not stupid, Dr. Cox," JD said, opening the car door with a bit of difficulty, "I'll see you later," he said, after he got out of the car, closing the car door.

"Hey, Newbie," Dr. Cox stopped him, getting out of the car, "do you want me to stay for a while?"

JD would normally love to have Dr. Cox stay and talk to him, but he had been making him kind of angry. Nevertheless, he might never get the chance to have Dr. Cox willingly volunteer to hang out with him at his house ever again. He was about to accept Dr. Cox's offer when the older doctor's pager went off.

"Oh, sorry, Newbie. Maybe I'll come by later," Dr. Cox said, "I've got to go."

"It's not a problem," JD said, trying to sound like he didn't care, but his voice showed his disappointment.

"Well, Gandhi should be home, right? So you'll be okay, hm?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Yeah," JD said. He honestly didn't know if Turk was home, but he knew that Dr. Cox needed to be at the hospital, and he didn't want him to be worried, "I'll be fine," JD told him, "See ya."

"See ya, Newbie," Cox said, getting back in his car and driving away back toward the hospital.

JD sighed and started his walk into the building and to the elevator. Some days he used the stairs, but today would definitely not be one of those days. He waited for the elevator, and then stepped inside when the door opened, and went up to his floor.

JD walked to his door and went to unlock it, but it was already unlocked. That meant that Turk was probably home. Or maybe that Turk had just forgotten to lock the door. He and JD forgot to lock the door on more than one occasion. JD opened the door and went inside.

"Turk?" he called out, upon entering the apartment. There came no answer however. JD, again, was stuck being all alone. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. After about ten minutes there came a knock at his door. JD looked in the direction of the door. It was probably Dr. Cox.

He stood up and walked toward the door, taking his time. Then another knock came. It was louder, and much heavier than the previous. Dr. Cox had the tendency of being a little bit impatient sometimes. He didn't like waiting very long for JD to come to the door.

"I'm coming," JD said, reaching toward the door. He turned the door knob and opened the door. The man standing on the other side, however, was not Dr. Cox. It was the same man who had beaten him up twice in the parking lot. JD's eyes widened, and he tried to slam the door, but the other man was much more muscular, stronger, and taller than JD, and considering that JD had been beaten up and had a broken arm, he didn't stand a chance against the larger man. The tall man forced the door open the rest of the way and pushed JD against the wall.

"Stop it!" JD cried out, "I don't know what's wrong with you! I've never done anything to you! Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I would have just beaten you up that one time, and then let it go. But you had to go tattle to the janitor, and he wouldn't leave me alone, so you have to pay," the man argued, grabbing JD by the throat, "don't scream, and I won't kill you. If you yell, and get your neighbours all freaked out, I will kill you. Understand?"

JD could hardly breathe with the man tightening his grip on his throat. Rather than speaking, JD simply nodded. The man released his hold on JD, causing him to fall onto the floor, gasping for breath, "What do you want?" JD asked, frantically, "just tell me what you want."

"Nothing really," the man said, "I've got nothing to lose or gain. Like I said before, I'm dying, so I just want to make someone else suffer before I go."

"That doesn't make sense!" JD argued, trying to stay as calm as possible, "why would you want to do that? We could still try to save you. There is no guarantee that you'll die. Will you just give us another chance to help you? Please?"

"You don't care about me living," the man growled angrily, hitting JD on his already bruised cheak, "and I don't care either. Even if you could save me, why would I want to go through all of that horrible chemo crap, huh? Screw that!"

JD stared up at the man. He was trying to stay calm, but his entire body was trembling, "I don't know what you want me to do," JD said, his voice quavering, "you must want to get something out of this. I don't know what you want."

The taller man looked angrily down at JD, "What do I want you to do? I want you to do what you're doing right now. Let me beat the hell out of you. And go ahead and shiver and cry about it too. It makes it all the more fun for me," he said, grinning, and then harshly hit JD so hard that everything around him went black.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_So sorry to leave you guys hanging... but I'll update it soon if I can..._**

**_Please review. ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well, gee, thank you Bells of Tomorrow, Shadydrmr, crazy4lyf, wolfbane17, Kati J, CheetahLiv, darkorangecat, spartan08, and scooter123, for reviewing my previous chapter. :)_**

**_I wrote this yesterday, and was going to spell check and edit it last night, and post it, but I drank a little too much, and I figured I probably would have impaired editing skills... Anyway, sorry for the delay; here you go:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

JD awoke to someone shaking him, quite roughly. Though he was now conscious, he kept his eyes closed. Maybe if he pretended to be dead, the man would just leave. JD, with his eyes still closed, tried to remain calm, but he could feel that his entire body was trembling.

"Open your eyes, damn it," the man yelled at him, "I know you're awake."

JD reluctantly complied, opening both of his eyes and looking up into the eyes of the cruel man who tightly gripped his shoulders. He wanted to crawl under something and hide, as he knew that anything he said would not stop the man from doing whatever he was planning. JD didn't understand why someone would want to beat up someone else with absolutely no reason.

He struggled to free himself from the man's grasp, but his grip was extremely tight, and got even tighter when JD struggled. His hard hands pressed down on the bruises on JD's arms. JD winced, and closed his eyes again, trying to ignore how much pain he was in.

One last time he tried to reason with the man, "it isn't too late," he frantically pleaded, "if you just let me go, we can go to the hospital, and do what we can to save you. I'm sorry I told the janitor. I wasn't thinking... but if you just let me go, you won't get in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble anyway," the man disagreed, "I already know there is nothing you doctors can do to save me," he said, fishing around in his coat pocket.

JD noticed that the man was trying to find something in his pocket. JD kept his eyes fixed on the man's pocket, with his hand inside. He tried to shrink away from him as his hand emerged from his pocket. JD saw what the man had been looking for. It was a small gun, not much unlike the one that he had in JD's dream.

JD's eyes widened considerably, and he shook his head, "you said you wouldn't kill me," he said quietly.

"I might not," the man said, "but this way, you know it's a possibility."

JD felt like crying. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? Just let this man hit him, kick him, choke him? And he would just lay there and not fight back? He would have to fight back. How could he not? But if he did, the man would shoot him, and kill him.

The man was only holding JD down by his shirt with one hand now. Though the man had a gun, JD thought this was as good a time as any to try to get away. The gun in the man's hand was not pointed at him. If JD could knock it out of his hand, he might have time to run out of his apartment, into the hallway, and run to one of his neighbours, or maybe just to the elevator, and close it before the man could follow him.

Still trembling, JD reached up and knocked the gun out of the man's hand. He pulled himself to his feet as quickly as he could and ran toward the door, but the man had run after him, leaving the gun where it landed. The taller man held the door shut so that JD could not open it. JD, with only one usable arm, tried to open the door anyway, but could not even come close to accomplishing this task. He turned around to run the other direction, but the man was blocking his path.

JD tried to push the man out of his way. He ran into him, and squeezed in between the man and the wall, but he was instantly thrown to the floor, and the man was on top of him quickly, pinning him to the floor. They were both very near the gun that had fallen under the coffee table. JD couldn't reach for it, as the man had his arms pinned down. He winced as the man tightly gripped both of his arms, squeezing tightly where his arm was broken, and where he had painful bruises on both arms.

JD tried again to free himself from the man's grasp, but struggling, along with the grip that the man held on him, which was becoming tighter and tighter still as he struggled, was causing his arms to throb with pain. The struggle was even making his ribs ache again. The man grabbed both of JD's hands, with only one of his own, pushing them against the floor, holding him still where he couldn't escape.

With a very strong hold on JD, the man reached uder the table and grabbed the gun. The man pressed the end of the gun against JD's jaw. JD squirmed to try to get as far away from the gun as possible, but the man still held him down. He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the gun shot.

* * *

JD heard a loud cracking sound, but it was not the sound he expected. It was not a gun shot. It was his apartment door opening so hard that it hit the wall, making a very loud sound.

The sound startled the man who was pinning JD down, the the gun still held against his jaw. He turned toward the door. JD opened his eyes, but still could not see who had opened the door so harshly. The man who was on top of him blocked his view. Within seconds, however, the man was knocked off of him. JD scrambled away as the janitor and the other man attacked each other. The gun skited across the floor and JD retrieved it.

He picked up the phone and dialed the police while the janitor beat the crap out of the other man. Within minutes the police arrived, with an ambulance outside. The police and paramedics filled his apartment. The man was taken away by the police, while paramedics questioned JD.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" the paramedic asked him, looking him up and down, noticing he already had a cast and was wearing scrubs.

"No," JD answered, "I already did... I'm fine."

The paramedic looked JD over one last time and then stood up, "I think you and I both know you should come with us to the hospital," he argued, as he could tell that JD was in pain, "even if nothing is broken, you should stay in bed for a while at least. I think you are in shock. You might be more injured than you realize."

JD looked over to the janitor who was talking to the cops. He didn't look beat up at all. He had successfully beaten the hell out of JD's attacker without receiving so much as a mark to show for it. He looked back at the paramedic, "I guess I'll go," he agreed, "I think I went off the morphine too soon anyway."

JD left his apartment, with the paramedics helping him to the elevator. He refused to be hauled away on a gurney. He was kind of beaten up, but he didn't want to act like he was so helpless that he needed to be carried down to the ambulance.

He felt uneasy about leaving the janitor at his apartment, but at least the cops were there with him. Anyway, the janitor had the means to do whatever he wanted, so being in JD's apartment was probably no big deal.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Ha ha! I'm not done yet... There will be another chapter. :)_**

**_I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers. I'll update soon if I can, but I've got final exams tomorrow and the next day, and I should probably be studying for them..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DontCallMeBones, Bells of Tomorrow, darkorangecat, MayukoSon, CheetahLiv, cissaw, Kati J, spartan08, and crazy4lyf, thank you for reviewing my previous chapter. :) Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed all of my other chapters. I'm sorry that I didn't reply to each review separately, but I really do appreciate all of the reviews you guys leave for me. :) I am extremely pleased that you all have enjoyed my story so far. _**

**_Also, thank you to all of my readers who didn't review. I appreciate the fact that you are reading, even if you don't leave proof of it. :)_**

**_Okay then, on with the FINAL CHAPTER then... I hope you enjoy it... Here goes:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Though it wasn't entirely necessary, JD rode in the back of the ambulance back to Sacred Heart Hospital. A paramedic sat with him, asking him questions about his injuries, and examining his arm that had been broken a few days before.

"You are going to have to have this re-set," the paramedic informed him, "looks like it wasn't healed completely, and the man who attacked you re-broke it," he looked up into JD's eyes. JD looked noticeably upset, "You'll be fine though," the paramedic quickly told him, thinking that JD was upset because of his arm, "How long ago was it broken anyway? It looks like it hadn't healed very much yet."

"Two days?" JD answered, stating his answer as though it were a question, "maybe three? I don't know. I slept a lot. It could have even been more than that. It was so boring in that hospital bed, that I just tried to sleep even when I wasn't tired."

"Well, it will be fine anyway," the paramedic assured him, "I'm sure you know that though, since you're a doctor."

"Yeah," JD agreed.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at Sacred Heart. No sooner had the ambulance been put into park, and possibly even before, the doors were swung open. Dr. Cox had heard about JD and had ensured that he would be there when the ambulance arrived. When Cox saw JD, he sighed.

"You okay, Newbie?" he asked, scanning JD for new injuries.

"Yeah," JD answered, "just a few little things... I'll be fine."

Dr. Cox climbed into the ambulance after the paramedic climbed out. He sat down next to JD, "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you. Or at least I shouldn't have discharged you so soon," Dr. Cox told him, looking JD over again, noticing new bruises on his neck, arms, and one on his cheak, "After you said that he had threatened you, saying that it wasn't over yet, I should have known... I'm sorry."

JD looked quite nervous at Dr. Cox. He hesitated for a moment, "Well... It's okay. Everything is fine. The cops got the guy..." he explained.

Cox continued to look JD over for a moment, "Well, I'll go get you a wheel chair then. Be right back," he said, stepping out of the ambulance.

JD stayed sitting in the back of the ambulance. The paramedics let Dr. Cox deal with him, as they knew his injuries weren't serious, and they didn't want to argue with Cox. While they stayed near the ambulance, they didn't interfere with Dr. Cox's means of getting JD back where he needed to be within the hospital.

Less than a minute after he left, Dr. Cox returned, pushing an empty wheel chair, "Here ya go, Tinkerbell," he said, pushing the chair up close to the ambulance so JD wouldn't have to walk far.

JD made his way to the wheel chair and carefully sat down in it, slowly, so as to not cause himself pain where various injuries lay on his body. Dr. Cox wheeled the chair up the ramp and into the elevator, up to the third floor where JD's room had been previously. As they made their way back down the familiar hallway, JD felt much safer than when the janitor had wheeled him down the same hallway previously.

* * *

Up in JD's room Dr. Cox examined his injuries. Though JD already knew pretty much what the damage was, he let Dr. Cox make the final calls as to how he needed to be treated. He figured that if he suggested a treatment, Dr. Cox would want to do things any other way just to show that JD was wrong, even if it meant a more difficult or even more painful treatment. He wasn't sure if Cox would really do something like that, but he decided that he'd rather not take his chances.

JD silently sat on the edge of the hospital bed as Dr. Cox put a morphine drip IV in place on his arm.

"You need your arm re-set, Newbie," Dr. Cox said, seeing that JD's broken arm had been re-broken. He looked JD in the eyes, "Damn. That must have hurt."

JD looked back at Dr. Cox, and for a moment was silent, but he decided that he would stay positive about the situation. It was all done now, after all, and he had nothing to worry about anymore. So he smiled at Dr. Cox, "You know, it really did," he said.

Dr. Cox looked slightly disgusted, "Ya know, Snow White, ya don't always have to be all giddy about _everything_."

JD frowned, "Everything's fine now," he said, "I've got no reason to be upset."

Dr. Cox decided to ignore how annoyed he was with JD, and went further in his assessment of the younger doctor's injuries. After examining him, Dr. Cox came to the conclusion that JD was not very much worse off than before he was discharged. His arm had been re-broken, he had a few more cuts and bruises, and his hair was a bit more messy, but besides that he was fine.

Dr. Cox, with the help of another doctor, treated JD's injuries, "It'll take a while for your arm to heal, and you'll feel a little like hell for a few days with all of those bruises, but you'll be fine with the morphine. I'd advise you to stay in bed for a few days there, Newbie," he said before he left to check on his other patients.

* * *

JD stayed in bed, as Dr. Cox had suggested, and as he would have suggested for himself as well. He flipped through the channels on the television, and after discovering that nothing exciting was on any station, he looked out the window where a bird was perched on the outside window sill. He watched the bird for a few minutes, until he heard someone open his door.

He turned toward the door and saw the janitor. At first JD felt slightly nervous, and then he felt extremely nervous, as the janitor walked up to his bed.

"Hi," JD squeaked.

"Hey, Scooter," the janitor greeted him, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," JD answered, "uh, thank you for, uh, you know, catching that guy... How did you know to come to my apartment anyway?"

"Well," the janitor began, "I was going through the hospital patient files, and I noticed that yours was missing. I don't know how that guy managed to get a key to have access to the files, but I figured that I'd better check up on you."

JD nodded, "Oh... Okay, well, thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," the janitor said, "no one's allowed to mess with you, but me. And now that guy knows it."

JD smiled nervously and forced a nervous laugh, but noticed the janitor wasn't smiling, "What are you going to do to me?" JD asked, with wide fearful eyes.

The janitor chuckled, "Nothing yet," he responded, "come on, you know I don't mess with you when you're already injured. It's going to be a long wait, but I'll plan something good while I wait."

JD sighed. He wasn't surprised.

"Well," the janitor told him, "I'll come by and visit you every once in a while, and I promise, you don't need to expect anything particularly scary until you get better, okay?"

JD simply nodded as the janitor smiled and walked back into the hallway.

* * *

That night as JD slept, at two different points in the night two separate people came by to check on him.

Dr. Cox, of course, had an excuse. He was his doctor. He knew that JD would be fine. He was just a little beaten up. However, he could not stop himself from checking up on him, even though he didn't need to. Before long he would be back to running around the hospital, acting like a little girl again, and Dr. Cox smiled thinking about it. Of course he would never tell JD how much he enjoyed his sunny disposition and girly quirks, but he frowned just thinking about what could have happened if the janitor hadn't gone to JD's apartment.

Another person checked up on JD a few times throughout the night as well. The janitor was so glad that he was able to make it to JD's apartment in time. He shuddered to think what would have happened had he been merely a minute later. Sure, he liked to tease JD, and even push him around a little, but he would NEVER... Absolutely NEVER allow someone else to tease or bully JD in his place. The kid deserved a certain amount of bullying, and he would never receive any more or any less than the amount he deserved. Not as long as the janitor had any say in the matter.

Soon JD would be well again, and everything would be back to normal. Dr. Cox would call him girls' names, which he had been doing even when JD was injured, but he would call him more girls' names, perhaps. He would make fun of him, and make jokes about him being a girl... And the janitor would be back to playing pranks and bullying JD, not too much, but enough to keep JD slightly afaid of him, and that was exactly how it should be.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Well... I feel I am never very good at endings, but hopefully you guys liked this one. I am sort of sad that I'm finished writing it... I was having a lot of fun writing it... Anyway, I'll try to think of another plot for another story, but I cannot make any promises... I hope you enjoyed my story as a whole. I've enjoyed all of your reviews, and even just the Stat numbers saying that my story has recieved so many "hits." Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to provide you with something else to read one day. :)_**

**_And by the way, in case you were wondering... (I know you were...) I think my final exams went rather well. :)_**


End file.
